The Technique
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: Renji confronts Shuuhei about his odd facial tattoo only to find what it means first hand. [[YAOI]] [[RENJI X SHUUHEI]] [[ONE SHOT]]


**Title:** The Technique

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Shuuhei/Renji … sort of …

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or the idea for this story. This was a comic my friend sent me that she found on Deviant Art. If you're the person who did the comic and are reading this, just drop me a line and I'll put your name up so people know you own it. I did, however, add a few things to make the story longer.

**Warning: **Well… there really is no warning… I kinda rated this for safety but there's YAOI and some suggestive stuff… so yeah…

**Dedicated to: **My good friend, Yuki, who showed me the hilarious comic! If you want to see it, say so in the review and I'll post it in my profile.

-/-/-/-

It was a lazy, boring afternoon.

Renji and Shuuhei had just gotten out of a meeting so they decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out at Shuuhei's house. It was a good idea. They both had become so busy with work that they barely had anytime to see each other, none the less, any of their other friends.

Renji sighed and draped his leg over the arm rest of the sofa. Shuuhei sat opposite of him while sipping a drink and lounging in a plush arm chair. It wasn't long before he noticed his friend eyeing him strangely. He tried to ignore the red head but soon the stare became particularly irritating.

Trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone, Shuuhei spoke.

"What?"

Renji eyed him for a moment more before opening his mouth and responding.

"Shuuhei… what is that?"

Shuuhei blinked a minute before turning around behind him only to see nothing. He looked back at Renji whose blank expression didn't change, then he looked up and down and to both sides. He looked at his cloths. There was nothing there.

"What are you talking about?"

This time, Renji extended an arm and pointed out to Shuuhei.

"That. That number on your face. What's it mean?"

Shuuhei touched his cheek where the number should be and looked at Renji, dumbfound.

"You mean you don't know?"

Renji shook his head and sat up, waiting for the raven haired man to tell him what the number represented. Shuuhei scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled a bit at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well… you see, it's a…" Shuuhei paused for a moment and racked his brain for the right words. "Well, it's a technique of sorts..."

Renji's face lit up and he leaned forward. His eyes began to glisten and curiosity overcame him.

"You mean… like a fighting technique…?"

Shuuhei's mouth opened to reply but Renji quickly cut him off, clapping his hands together and bowing his head.

"Please teach me!!"

Shuuhei's mouth hung open as he stared at his begging friend in disbelief. He gaped at Renji for what felt like an eternity until a voice tugged at the back of his mind, snapping him awake.

_Do it._

He didn't need anymore convincing.

A smug look played across Shuuhei's face as he stood up and walked over to his red haired friend. Renji watched him curiously. Shuuhei licked his lips and smirked.

"Well then, allow me to show you," He paused and slid his Shihakusho off at the shoulders. "The Sixty-Nine!"

Renji's eyes went wide as his friend undressed.

"S-S-Shuuhei?!"

Without answering, the spiky haired fukutaichou attacked Renji's cloths, pulling off the bothersome garments. Renji had barely anytime to react before Shuuhei was pulling off his top, a malicious grin on his face.

"H-Hey! My cloths!" Renji cried. "Shuuhei! What are you…?"

Renji's pants came flying off and soon were added to the pile of cloths.

"Shuuhei!!!"

-/-/-/-

The next day, Renji sat in his office, contemplating yesterday's events. He tried to work but found his hands shook too much and his mind was spinning far to fast. Only one capable coherent thought raced through his mind as he stared blankly at his desk.

_I did not enjoy that…_

And so, Renji learned on that fateful day, the way of the adults, first hand.

-/-/-/-

XD yeah, well that's it. It's late and I'm bored so I just thought of writing this. Hope you liked! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Hurry! The little purple button is calling for yoooooouu!!


End file.
